This invention relates to increasing the protections which are provided by floating log and debris boom type devices for structures situated upon, within or adjacent to a navigable body of water from approach or attack by a watercraft, particularly a barrier device that can be attached to a log and debris boom type device or series of end-to-end connected booms to prevent progression of watercraft.